Tall Tales
by Smarty 94
Summary: While waiting for a special screening of the Justice League film; the Sonic Underground tell stories to pass the time. Meanwhile; Bobby is forced to cover all of SpongeBob's shifts when the sea sponge is at a fry cooks convention
1. Special Screening

In the Toon Manor basement; many of the Sonic Underground members minus Penny and Ray were tuning their instruments.

"Okay, now from the top." said Sonic.

Before the band could do anything else; Penny entered the room.

"I've got good news and bad news." said Penny.

The others turned to Penny.

"Start with the good news first." said Howard.

"The good news is that there's going to be a midnight showing of the Justice League film." said Penny.

The band became shocked.

"For real, when?" said Ben.

"That's the bad news, it's happening on the 16th." said Penny.

Randy checked his phone.

"Eh, we've got four days." said Randy.

"Yeah, good-"Trent said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, why isn't Ray here?"

"That's the other bad news." said Penny.

Everyone became confused.

Meanwhile with Ray; he was sitting on a lawn chair in front of a movie theater drinking coffee.

"Mmm, bold flavor." said Ray.

Then the entire Sonic Underground appeared.

"Ray, what the hell are you doing here?" said Ben.

Ray chuckled.

"What's it look like? I'm waiting for the Justice League midnight showing." said Ray, "I've been here for two days straight."

Everyone is shocked

"Two days?" said Kai.

Ray nodded.

"Well that would explain why you haven't been at our rehersals for that long." said Sonic.

Ray then pulled out some slim jim beef sticks.

"Snap into a Slim Jim?" said Ray.

Sonic smiled and grabbed one.

"Sure." said Sonic.

He then sat down on the sidewalk followed by the others.

"I've been hoping to see the Justice League film since Batman V Superman." said Ray.

Randy turned to Luna.

"That reminds me, how's Meek enjoying his new job as a member of the Justice League?" said Randy.

"He's doing great. He and SuperGirl hit it off well." said Luna.

"And they're not mad that he and Killer Frost are Friends?" Asked Sonic

"There have been issues." said Luna, "And complaints."

"Typical." said Ben, "Those guys never offered me a membership even though I took part in the whole ordeal."

"That's because you're already a Plumber." said Howard.

Ben did some thinking.

"Good point." said Ben.

He then thought of something.

"But if I recall some of the heroes are in different teams and still part of the Justice League." said Ben. "Plus Tommy Oliver was on four different Power Rangers Teams."

Everyone nodded at that.

"That's true." said Howard.

"Yep." said Ray.

"Good point." said Luna.

"And of those four teams, they were all under one person's mentorship, while the third team had a different mentor shortly afterwards, and the fourth team he was the mentor." said Sonic.

The group nodded.

"Wait a minute, we're going to be missing school if we stay in line for this film." said Randy, "And I'm pretty sure Ben is part of the League."

Ray chuckled.

"Way ahead of you." said Ray.

He then pulled out an iPad and pushed some icons, making a robotic version of Ray appear.

"Meet Raybot 2000." said Ray.

Everyone turned to the robot.

"This thing will be going to my classes while I'm staying here waiting for Justice League to open in theaters." said Ray.

Howard tapped the robot.

"How did you get the body parts to float?" said Howard.

"It's complicated." said Ray.

He then pushed a button on his iPad and the robot walked off.

"Huh, so you've been prepared to see this film for a while now." said Sonic.

"Yep, got tons of food, beverages, a sleeping bag, and a way to do all my school work." said Ray, "And it's all worth it."

"What about going to the rest room?" Asked Ben.

Ray then pulled out a water bottle and held it down to his crotch area and urinating sounds were heard.

Ben became shocked and turned green.

"Forget I asked." said Ben.

"To late." said Ray.

He continued urinating as everyone stared on in confusion.

"How is he even doing that?" said Howard.

"I don't know, I always thought he never had a male reproductive organ." said Luna.

Howard turned to Luna.

"This coming from someone who's dating a guy who doesn't even have a visible one." said Howard, "How can you even be sure it's even there, he wears pants even though about half the guy Mobian population doesn't wear any pants."

Luna punched her bandmate.

"It's there, I know it." said Luna.

Ray stopped urinating and sighed.

"That felt good." said Ray.

He placed a cap on the bottle and tossed it into a recycling can.

Oscar the grouch came out and is mad.

"DONT DO THAT!" He shouted. "THATS GROSS EVEN FOR ME!"

Everyone looked at Oscar.

"Why are you in a recycling bin?" Asked Ben.

Oscar groaned.

"I was forced out of my own home due to tons of radiation poisoning." said Oscar.

"You look fine." said Kai.

"My neighbors weren't." said Oscar.

"And how is it that you didn't get any radiation poisoning?" said Sonic.

Oscar chuckled.

"I've got a kickass immune system, I've been living in my own crap for about 40 years." said Oscar.

Then some mechanical arms grabbed the can and lifted it up.

"Wait, what's going on, no, don't, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Oscar.

But he was dumped into a recycled garbage truck before it drove off.

"Eh, he was an asshole." said Trent.

"But he cared for his friends and family." said Ray

Sonic was currently sitting down on a lawn chair eating a Slim Jim.

Everyone noticed it.

"What, like I'm going to waste an opportunity like this." said Sonic.

His band mates nodded and did the same thing.

"Hey, we're going to be missing out on school for several days." said Trent.

Randy chuckled.

"Way ahead of you." said Randy.

He then pulled out his phone and sent one text saying 'I need to take some time off from the Zoo due to a family emergency' and another to Theresa saying 'I'm going to be in line for the midnight premiere to the Justice League film, can you bring my homework over to the recliner movie theater for the next four days?'

He then saw a smily face emoji from Theresa before putting his phone away.

"I'll be doing my school work in line for a movie." said Randy.

"Yep, for a Justice League movie." said Ben.

Everyone nodded.

"Still though, seeing a Justice League film when one of our friends is now a member of the Justice League, that's actually either very odd or impressive." Penny.

"Or both." said Ray.

The group continued to lounge on the sidewalk.

"So what should we do till then?" said Howard.

"I've got something to kill time." said Ray.

He pulled out a purple fidget spinner and held it on one finger before spinning it.

The others became confused.

"How's that going to kill time?" said Sonic.

"All it does is spin in a circle very fast." said Randy.

"True, but it's very interesting." said Ray.

Everyone just stared at Ray.

"We need to find something else to do." said Trent.


	2. Spongebob's at a Convention

In the Krusty Krab; Mr. Krabs was cooking some krabby patties in annoyance.

"Where the barnacles is Spongebob? He should have been here this morning." said Mr Krabs.

He looked outside and saw that a line was all the way to Antarctica.

"Unusual." said Mr Krabs.

Squidward poked his head in the kitchen.

"He's at a frycooks convention." said Squidward.

Mr Krabs became shocked.

"Frycooks convention?" said Mr Krabs.

Squidward pulled out a post card that had a picture of the Statue of Liberty and gave it to Mr Krabs.

"This just came today." said Squidward.

Mr Krabs looked at the post card.

"Dear Mr Krabs, enjoying the frycooks convention happening in New York City, wish you were hear, Spongebob." Mr Krabs read.

The crab sighed.

"How could I have forgotten about it?" said Mr Krabs.

 **Flashback**

In Mr Krab's office two days ago; Mr Krabs was counting his money as Spongebob entered.

"Mr Krabs, I need some time off due to being invited to a frycooks convention and-"Spongebob said before being interrupted by Mr Krabs.

"Yeah sure, take all the time you need boy." said Mr Krabs.

Spongebob chuckled.

"Thanks." Spongebob said before leaving the office.

 **End Flashback**

Mr Krabs started crying.

"How am I so easily distracted by money?" said Mr Krabs.

He then sighed.

"I need a new Fry Cook." said Krabs.

"What about Bobby Santiago?" said Squidward.

Mr Krabs became confused.

"Who?" said Mr Krabs.

Squidward sighed.

"Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago. Jr, he's been working here for months now." said Squidward.

Mr Krabs was still confused.

"Who?" said Mr Krabs.

Then Bobby entered the resturant and pulled out a time card before punching in to work.

"Whoo, school is becoming a bitch." said Bobby.

He then saw Squidward.

"Hey Squidward. I heard your Clarenett music and your getting good." said Bobby

Squidward chuckled.

"I know I am." said Squidward.

Mr Krabs groaned.

"Am I the only one who doesn't pay attention to all the going on's around here?" said Mr Krabs.

"Yes. Yes you do." said McFist who walked by

Mr Krabs sighed.

"I've got to pay more attention." said Mr Krabs.

Bobby then put on his Krusty Krab hat.

"So how's Spongebob doing at the convention?" said Bobby.

Squidward smiled.

"He's doing good, so am I." said Squidward.

"Okay, enough chit chat, we've got work to do." said Mr Krabs.

He walked in his office, but poked his head out.

"Bobby, a word with you?" said Mr Krabs.

Bobby nodded and went to the office.

"Yes sir?" said Bobby.

"Why did you start working here?" said Mr Krabs.

"Well it started out as a mentorship deal under Spongebob's wing, but then it became a full time deal." said Bobby.

Mr Krabs sighed.

"That would explain having to give out three paychecks everyweek." said Mr Krabs.

Bobby nodded.

"Anyways, due to Spongebob being gone for who knows how long. I'm going to need you to take over all his shifts." said Mr Krabs, "That means showing up every morning as well."

Bobby became shocked.

"Wait, every morning? But I've got school." said Bobby.

"Does it look like I care? This is going to be our most busiest week ever, so we'll need all hands on deck." said Mr Krabs, "Besides, I'm going to making tons of money off of this week."

"But my school work-"Bobby said before being interrupted by Mr Krabs.

"I got that covered." said Mr Krabs.

He then walked out of the office with Bobby where Huey, Dewey, and Louie were standing on each other and Huey was on top his two siblings and putting on a trench coat.

"I'm Bobby Santiago." said Huey.

Bobby is shocked.

"That'll never work; three ducks who sound like very famous people won't be able to pass off as me." said Bobby.

Mr Krabs chuckled.

"Yes they will." said Mr Krabs.

"When're we getting paid?" Louie said from under the coat.

"The guy's a cheapskeat, he'll never pay us." said Dewey.

Huey then farted.

"OH GROSS!" yelled Dewey.

"Yeah that was the chili burrito I had for lunch." said Huey.

"Don't go telling us that." said Louie.

Krabs looked at Bobby.

"Then again." He said.

The crab shook his head.

"Anywho; just report here every morning to take over Spongebob's shifts so that I'll only have to write two paychecks and three nephews of a nightclub co manager will be you for however long it takes." said Mr Krabs.

"The ducks are also the nephews of the richest duck in Duckberg." said Squidward.

Mr Krabs became shocked.

"What?" said Mr Krabs.

"Yeah, they're the live in nephews of nighclub co manager Donald Duck and of Scrooge McDuck; the richest duck in Duckberg. If they found out what you were doing, it wouldn't be pretty." said Bobby.

Krabs nodded.

"Good point." He said. "Maybe we can clone you."

Bobby became confused.

"You've got a cloning machine?" said Bobby.

"No, it was just a suggestion." said Mr Krabs, "I'm not about to lose some money for a machine that any genius could make."

"You're no genius, Scrooge is." said Squidward.

Huey then removed the coat and he and Dewey climbed off their brother.

"Yeah he's right, Uncle Scrooge got his name by being smarter then the smartest and tougher then the toughest." said Dewey.

"But I do have a idea." said Huey and took a camera out and a picture of Bobby appeared and it turned into Bobby.

The teenager became confused.

"Where did you get that camera?" said Bobby.

"Gyro Gearloose." said Huey.

Bobby nodded.

"I see." said Bobby.

Mr Krabs chuckled.

"Looks like I'll be making more money and not giving more money this week." said Mr Krabs, "Me prayers have been answered."


	3. Sonic's E3 Battle

Back at the theater; Ray was watching his fidget spinner as his bandmates were getting tired.

"I can't stop looking at this." said Ray.

Howard grabbed the spinner and tossed it into a sewer.

Ray however pulled out another fidget spinner and spun it.

Howard grabbed the head and threw it in the sewers where Pennywise found it and ate the head.

"Yummy." Said Pennywise's Voice

But the limbless man pulled out another head and placed it where his old head went.

"Sucker." said Ray.

Sonic groaned.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere." said Sonic.

"We're sitting in line for a midnight premiere of Justice League." said Randy.

"Not that, watching Ray's fidget spinner spin around is boring." said Sonic.

"I know that, but seeing this thing spin is so addicting." said Ray.

"Let's take a vote, all in favor of fidget spinning fun?" said Sonic.

Nobody said a thing.

"All in favor of telling tall tales based off of some of our own adventures we've had on the side?" said Sonic.

Everyone raised their hands

"Alright then." said Sonic, "I've got one based off an experience at an E3 convention."

Ben did some thinking.

"E3, isn't that like comic con, but for video games?" said Ben.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, the story goes like this." Sonic said before the scene changed to a huge building where tons of video games were being presented and Sonic was at a booth of his own.

He tapped a bobble head of his own past version.

" _I was at an E3 convention to promote two of my own games that were released this year, Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces._ " Sonic narrated.

" _Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces_?" asked Harold's voice, " _Lame names_."

Then a smacking sound was heard.

" _OW!_ " Howard's voice yelled.

" _You should play Sonic Shuffle, that game is basically Sega ripping off the Mario Party games._ " Sonic's voice said.

The story Sonic chuckled at his bobble head.

"Cute." said Sonic.

He then sees a gold version of him as a action figure.

"Definetly nice." said Sonic.

Gwen then appeared.

"How do you take pride in this?" said Gwen.

"This is how I became a thing back in 1991. I got my name by being faster then ordinary hedgehogs." said Sonic.

"I know that, but how is it you're still a thing after all these years?" said Gwen.

"Well sweetie, I've been almost as famous as Mario, and he's been saving women since 1981." said Sonic, "Besides, there are people who dress up in cosplay costumes similar to me."

Then Timmy Turner who was in a Sonic the Hedgehog like costume appeared.

"One bobblehead and an autograph." said Timmy.

Sonic gave Timmy a Sonic the Hedgehog bobble head before grabbing a picture of himself and sighned his signature on it.

"Name?" said Sonic.

"Timmy Turner." said Timmy.

Sonic then wrote Timmy Turner's name on the picture before giving it to Timmy.

"Twenty for the bobblehead, and three for the autograph." said Sonic.

Timmy nodded and set the money on the counter before walking off.

"I don't really see how anyone at our age could still eat this stuff up. You wouldn't see any of our friends geek out at all this." said Gwen.

She however then saw Marco who was dressed like Mario Plumber and Jackie who was dressed like Princess Peach staring at her in shock.

"Mamma mia." said Marco.

"I knew we should have went to another convention." said Jackie.

Gwen shook her head.

"Nice references to the Mario games." said Sonic.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

Then Salem who had the coloring of a Litten appeared on the table.

"Why am I a Litten?" He asked.

"Cosplay." said Sonic.

"Noted." said Salem.

"Just out of curiosity, what will your future games be like?" said Jackie.

"All I can say is that Sonic Mania will return the Sonic games to it's roots, and in Sonic Forces, you'll be able to create an Avatar to be part of the story." said Sonic.

"And the plots?" said Jackie.

"Sonic Mania involves me, Tails, and Knuckles traveling to different places in time trying to destoy some powerful gem, and Sonic Forces involves me, an alternate version of myself, and the Avatar that is created by the player trying to reclaim the world after Eggman manages to take control of most of the planet." said Sonic.

Jackie nodded.

"I see." said Jackie.

"Any games of interest from Nintendo." said Marco.

"Some Kirby game, and a game called Mario Party the Top 100 which is basically a hundred minigames from the ten console Mario Party games." said Sonic, "And a game called Super Mario Odyssey."

"Nothing with Bowser as a playable character?" said Salem.

Before anyone could say anything; Bowser crashed through the ceiling, scaring everyone before he roared, breathing fire.

"And that is why so many people from Tokyo immigrated to America." said Sonic.

Salem nodded.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Gwen.

Sonic stood up chuckling while cracking his knuckles.

"That's what I'm going to find out." said Sonic.

He walked close to the fire breathing shelled dinosaur.

"Hey, dragon breath." said Sonic.

Bowser turned to Sonic angrily.

"What's it going to take to shut you up?" said Sonic.

"A video game where I'm the main protagonist." said Bowser.

Sonic then started stretching.

"Will you settle for a one on one mano e mano with me then?" said Sonic.

Bowser growled and pulled out a sword.

He roared and charged towards Sonic who just ran out of the way and jumped in the air before landing on Bowser's head and grabbing his horns.

"You're to slow." Sonic said before leaping off of the dinosaur.

Bowser growled.

Then a toilet flushing sound was heard and Lynn who was dressed like the half genie Shantae appeared at the Sonic booth.

"What'd I miss?" said Lynn.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" said Lynn.

"What are you wearing?" said Gwen.

Lynn looked at her outfit.

"Oh this? I'm dressed like the half genie hero Shantae." said Lynn, "We're at an E3 convention, I figured why not."

Sonic and Bowser continued battling each other.

The hedgehog grabbed a red koopa shell and it hit Bowser in the chest, knocking him into a wall.

"Good thing it wasn't a green shell." said Sonic.

Bowser grabbed a blue turtle shell and tossed it at Sonic who then pulled out a sign that said first and tossed it to Kirby who picked up the sign in confusion.

The turtle shell then hovered over Kirby before landing on the pink star warrior, blowing up and sending him sky high.

Sonic grabbed a gold pistol.

"Hmm, Goldeneye pistol." said Sonic.

He then shot Bowser in the arm, making him scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" yelled Bowser.

Sonic looked at the pistol.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

He then set the gun on the desk he got it from and walked over to Bowser and helped him on his feet.

"Alright godzilla, up we go." said Sonic, "Let's get you to a hospital."

"Yeah, lets." said Bowser.

The two walked off, leaving Sonic's group in confusion.

"Seriously?" said Salem.

The scene changed back to the theater.

"I came back after dumping the shelled dragon off at a hospital." said Sonic, "In actuality; I hailed an ambulance and left him in the truck before going back to the convention."

Everyone nodded.

"That's quite a story." said Randy.

"I enjoyed how you were able to avoid a blue turtle shell by tricking it into thinking that Kirby was first." said Ben.

"Well, in the Mario Kart games, the blue turtle shell was designed to find the lead car and take it out." said Penny.

"Seriously though; Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces? Those names sound like Sega couldn't come up with anything better." said Howard.

Sonic chuckled.

"I ain't fond of the titles either. But if you think those names were bad, you should check out Sonic 06. Believe me that game had a ton of problems with it; the poor graphics in gameplay and several cutscenes which were very shitty, every human and Eggman looking more like 3D anime human, and the over complicated story." said Sonic, "Not exactly proud of that."

"Isn't that the game that introduced Silver the Hedgehog and the only one where Eggman was more like Sir Ben Kingley?" said Howard.

Sonic nodded.

"That was a great game." said Howard.

"You're an idiot." said Luna.

"And your band sucks." said a Voice.

Everyone turned and saw Doug.

Howard growled

"Doug." He muttered.

Everyone pulled out pistols and started shooting at Doug who ran off in fear.

"Good thing we have gun permits." said Trent.

"Yeah yeah." said Doug who came back. "Besides I'm gonna tell."

However before anyone can do anything a Voice is heard.

"BONZY!" A Voice shouted

Everyone turned and saw Lana swinging from a Vine.

Doug became shocked.

"What the?" He asked

However Lana kicked Doug sending him flying.

"WHERE DID THAT VINE EVEN COME FROM!" shouted Doug as he was flying and flew into the sun and made a splash

The others became confused.

"Why is there a vine in the city?" said Ben.

"Hey, if you knew what I went through camping with her recently, you wouldn't be asking about a vine being in the city." said Sonic.

He then turned to Lana.

"So what're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"You kidding, I want to see the Justice League Movie." said Lana and ripped her close off to reveal a Wonder Woman outfit. "I love Wonder Woman."

The guys covered their eyes in shock.

"OH GOD!" yelled Ben.

"That is disturbing on so many levels. And I live with my girlfriend and frog like best friend." said Ray.

"You know this film is PG-13 rated right?" said Sonic.

"That's why you're here." said Lana.

"Good point." said Sonic. "But your a tom boy why are in in a Wonder Woman outfit?"

"I need to wear something to show my interest in the film." said Lana.

"And you couldn't go with Flash?" Asked Howard.

"HEY I MAY HATE GIRLY STUFF BUT EVEN I DRESS UP AS WONDER WOMAN BECAUSE SHE ROCKS!" shouted Lana.

"Won't your parents be mad that your here?" asked Ben.

A ringing sound is heard and Ben saw it was Rita and he answered it.

"We allowed Lana to see Justice League because even I love it and wouldn't let my kids miss a movie with them." said Rita's Voice.

Ben chuckled.

"Alright." said Ben.

He pushed the end call icon on his phone before putting it away.

"We should set ground rules to keeping children from watching films that aren't right for them." said Sonic.

"And yet we snuck into a theater just to see an R rated film once." said Trent.

"At least those ticket booth operators just asked how old we are without asking for our driver's lisences or state ID's." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.


	4. Bobby's First Day as Spongebob

The next day at Bobby's apartment; the teenager was asleep in his bed when his alarm clock went from saying 6:59 to 7:00 and started ringing.

The teen turned off his clock and got out from under the bed.

"This isn't going to end well." said Bobby.

He then put on his everyday clothes.

"Why did I agree to this?" said Bobby.

Later; he walked into the Krusty Krab and clocked in.

He then yawned.

Mr Krabs entered the resturant.

"GOOD MORNING KRUSTY KREW!" said Mr Krabs.

Bobby growled.

"All this just to save a few bucks?" said Bobby.

"Eh relax, it's not like anyone will notice your absense." said Mr Krabs.

At Toon City High; Duncan was walking down a hallway and saw the Bobby clone go by.

"Hey Danny Trejo." said Duncan.

But the clone however just walked by without saying a word.

Duncan became confused.

"Wait a minute, he didn't even call me out for naming him after a famous Mexican or Spaniard actor. That's not the real deal." said Duncan.

Clone Bobby heard this and gulped.

"Ah yeah sorry about that I just have a lot on my mind and didn't hear you." said Clone Bobby

Duncan chuckled.

"Yeah I bet." said Duncan.

"Also, do I even look like I'm in my seventies?" said Clone Bobby.

Duncan thought about it.

"Good point." He said.

"Anyways, I've got some plans of my own after school. Maybe sneak into an R rated movie if your interested." said Clone Bobby.

"Yeah, that sounds-"Duncan said before realizing something, "Wait, don't you have to work after school at the Krusty Krab."

"Nope, I've been given tons of time off." said Clone Bobby.

Duncan nodded.

"Guess Krabs is getting soft in his old age." He said.

Clone Bobby then walked off.

In the Krusty Krab; Squidward took the order of a customer before placing the paper in the kitchen.

Bobby grabbed the paper and looked at the order.

"Monster size?" said Bobby.

Then giant pair of human hands placed tons of burger meat on the grill.

Bobby became shocked in fact so shocked his jaw fell on the ground and made a hole In It leading to the center of the earth

He then placed his jaw back in place.

"Get flipping Bobby." said Squidward.

Bobby nodded and inspected the meat.

He walked off before returning with a flathead shovel.

"This should do." said Bobby.

Squidward saw this and laughed.

"If that works I'll eat my house and everything in it and have people pay to watch." said Squidward.

Krabs heard this and smirked.

"I just had another money making idea." thought Mr Krabs.

Bobby managed to flip the burger with his shovel.

Squidward is shocked by that.

"Huh, how did you know that would work?" He asked

Bobby turned to his co worker.

"Call it a hunch. And don't you have a house to eat?" said Bobby.

Squidward is mad.

"Nope." He said

Mr Krabs then appeared.

"Oh yes you do Squidward, now eat your house for everyone to see or your fired." said Mr Krabs.

Squidward became confused and looked at the entrance to see tons of people lined up and became shocked.

"GREAT NEPTUNE!" said Squidward.

Krabs Smiled.

"Do it." He said.

"MAKE ME!" shouted Squidward.

However he was shot in the legs.

Squidward screamed.

"MY LEGS!" yelled Squidward.

Everyone became shocked and turned to Wart who was holding a revolver.

"What, I could have been playing Russian roulette with myself, but I'd win either way." said Wart.

Mr Krabs scoffed.

"As if I could-"Mr Krabs said before thinking about something, "Wait, I can use you to make me money as well."

Wart became confused.

Later; Wart was at a booth with Mr Krabs.

"Step right up and place your bets to see if Wart'll blow his brains out by playing Russian roulette with himself." said Mr Krabs.

Wart became mad.

"You son of a bitch crustatean cheapskeat." said Wart.


	5. Battle Ray-ale

Back at the theater; Ben was on his phone.

"Two 16 piece buckets with a five dollar chicken tender meal." said Ben, "At the recliner theater."

Mumbling sounds were heard.

"Okay then, cash." said Ben.

He then hung up the phone.

He looked at his friends.

"We've got KFC coming our way." said Ben.

Everyone nodded.

"Nothing like getting some chicken in the belly to kill time for the Justice League midnight premiere." said Trent.

He then laughed.

"Yep, fried chicken." said Trent.

Ray chuckled.

"This whole thing reminds me of that time I was on a planetary 4 way alien battle just three days go." said Ray.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"Wait a minute, you were in some type of planetary battle?" said Sonic.

Ray nodded.

"More like a battle royale." Ray said as the scene changed to him inside a temple with Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Launchpad.

The six were walking through the temple.

" _Scrooge McDuck brought me along on one of his treasure hunts to find some type of artifact said to be worth millions._ " Ray narrated.

"There better not be anymore mummies who like burrito's, cause I ain't paying for thousands of dollars worth of mexican food again." said Scrooge.

He then smiled.

"Even though it wasn't half bad." said Scrooge

"Now this is a temple we should go to, very creepy, dark, and possibly full of dangerous traps." said Dewey.

"Actually this civilization never did put any traps at the start or the middle of their temples to keep treasure hidden, just at the end." said Huey.

Louie became shocked.

"WHAT!" yelled Louie.

"Shhh, we don't want to bring this place crumbling down." said Scrooge.

"I'd have to side with Mr McD on this." said Launchpad.

The group reached a room and saw tons of lights aimed down a path leading to what looked like a 1980's Tron helmet in the center of it.

Scrooge inspected the lights.

"One false move, and we'll possibly be blown to smitherines." said Scrooge.

He turned to Ray.

"Could you go get that object?" said Scrooge.

Ray became confused.

"Wait a minute, you expect me to possibly die just to get that thing?" said Ray.

Scrooge nodded.

"You are the only one I can think of who has no proper apendeges." said Scrooge.

Ray shook his head.

"Forget it, there's no way you'll convince me to get that thing." said Ray.

"I'll talk McFist into giving every Crimson Dragon worker free dental." said Scrooge.

"I'm going to go get a Tron helmet right now." said Ray.

He then gulped and walked towards the lights.

"Just walk straight forward Ray, without touching the lights." said Ray.

He inspected the lights before doing several cartwheels to the center of the room.

Ray looked at the helmet before thinking.

"What to do." said Ray.

He pulled out a metal block and grabbed the helmet before putting the block in it's place.

Ray chuckled.

"That was easy." said Ray.

He then placed the helmet on his head and started walking back, only to mysteriously teleport away.

The ducks became shocked.

"What the heck just happened?" said Launchpad.

"I'll tell you what happened, I just became the second richest duck in Duckberg." said Scrooge.

On some type of stadium like planet; a Decepticon who looked like G1 Megatron, but with blue coloring, a Tetramand, and a Kickin Hawk like alien were battling tons of Krybots.

" _Our three competitors will be moving on to the final battle as soon as a fourth competitor shows up to show his or her worth._ " said a booming voice.

Then Ray who was now in a 1980's Tron like outfit, but with the purple color then appeared.

The limbless hero became confused and looked at himself.

"Very nice." said Ray.

" _And it looks like he's here._ " said the announcer.

Ray cracked his knuckles and ran towards the fray before beating up some Krybots.

He punched one Krybot before kicking another.

"Come at me bro." said Ray.

Another Krybot approached Ray and he punched it several times before kicking it, making the bot fall apart.

" _I don't believe it, this character who is said to be from Earth is one tough battler._ " said the announcer.

Eventually all the Krybots were destroyed and the audience cheered.

" _For the final battle, our competitors will fight each other to the death._ " said the announcer.

Ray became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Ray.

The story ended and everyone is shocked.

"DEATH!" They shouted.

Ray chuckled.

"Yep, it was a battle to the death, but luckily I won obviously." said Ray.

"How?" said Lana.

The story then resumed.

" _BEGIN_!" said the announcer.

The Decepticon, Tetramand, and chicken like alien ran to the center of the arena and started fighting each other.

Ray just stared at the whole fight and smirked before shaking his head.

He pulled out a recliner from a book satchel he had with him and sat down on it before pulling a bottle of soda and began drinking it.

" _Wait a minute, that limbless man is doing nothing._ " said the announcer.

The story ended and everyone became confused.

"You just sat on a recliner and drank soda while watchcing a fight happening?" said Luna.

Ray nodded.

"Why would you do that?" said Howard.

"Have you seen those Mario Party videos of Luigi winning every minigame by doing absolutely nothing?" said Ray.

"I know I have." said Sonic.

"That's exactly what happened. I won a battle by doing absolutely nothing." said Ray.

Howard is mad.

"Yeah right." He said

The story resumed and the three aliens were still battling each other.

"Face my wrath." said the Decepticon.

He fired a round at the other aliens and they all exploded, killing them.

Ray just stayed on his recliner drinking his soda.

" _You've got to be kidding me, this guy just won by doing absolutely nothing._ " said the announcer.

The story ended and Howard was very shocked.

"What do you have to say about that Fatso?" Asked Ray.

Moments later ray was arrested.

"Wait, why am I being arrested?" said Ray.

"For calling this poor boy fatso." a cop said pointing to a crying Howard.

Ray shook his head.

"You can't arrest someone for name calling." said Ray.

Sonic was looking through a law book.

"He's right, there is no law against name calling." said Sonic, "But for filing a false police report."

Howard became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Howard.

"Yeah, you told the cops that in addition to being called a fatso, Ray even punched you very hard in the chest, pull the shirt." said Ben.

Howard groaned and lifted his shirt up, revealing no bruise on his chest.

The cop removed the cuffs from Ray and placed them on Howard's wrists.

"Nuts." said Howard.

He was dragged into a police car before the cop got into the car and drove off.

"That's a relief." said Ray.

"Yeah, but it is getting late, we should turn in as soon as the chicken arrives." said Sonic.

"But what about Howard?" said Randy.

"Don't worry, I'll bail him out first thing in the morning." said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

Lana turned to Ray.

"By the way, how did you get off that planet anyways?" said Lana.

"Oh Launchpad crashed Camo's ship in the arena. Luckily we used the Decepticon's salvaged parts to repair the ship." said Ray.

Sonic chuckled.

"That is so Launchpad of him, always crashes in order to stop a vehicle he's driving." said Sonic.

"I doubt he got his 128 hours of flight in." said Trent.


	6. Burning School

Three days later; Bobby was still in the Krusty Krab grill grilling patties.

Mr Krabs entered the kitchen.

"Keep working, I'm not paying my employees to lay around doing nothing." said Mr Krabs, "Doing stuff like that is why your payments are low."

"You barley pay anyone." said Squidward

"And I have no regrets." said Mr Krabs, "Now get back to work."

He walked out of the kitchen as Kronk approached the booth.

Squidward turned to the mayor.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab, can I take your order Mayor Kronk?" said Squidward.

Kronk nodded.

"A triple patty supreme burned to a crisp." said Kronk.

"$6.34." said Squidward.

Kronk gave Sqiudward the money and Squidward turned to the kitchen.

"Triple patty supreme burned to a crisp." said Squidward.

He saw that Bobby was sleeping with his head on a mustard dispenser.

Squidward smiled and went to the kitchen and put a blanket on Bobby.

"I'll get that done for you." He said

Squidward started making a said krabby patty.

"Good thing I saw how one was made." said Squidward.

Meanwhile at Toon City High School; tons of students were in the cafeteria eating.

Lori and Theresa were at a table with each other.

"So Randy's been outside a theater with his Sonic Underground bandmates for three days now waiting for the midnight premeire to the Justice League film ever since." said Theresa.

Lori nodded.

"I see, but my problem right now is that Bobby seems to be distante from me." said Lori, "My relationship is over."

The two saw Clone Bobby playing with a lighter.

Then Mikey appeared.

"You really shouldn't be playing with a lighter in school, that'll lead to some disiplinary action." said Mikey.

Clone Bobby chuckled.

"It's only a myth, it's not like one little lighter will set off the sprinkler system." said Clone Bobby.

Moments later; the entire school was on fire and everyone was screaming.

"Huh, guess the myth is true." said Clone Bobby.

Principal Skinner gulped.

"This better not reach the ears of-"Skinner said before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled the voice.

Skinner turned in shock to see Superintendant Chalmers.

"Suh-Suh-Superintendant Chalmers." said Skinner.

"Care to explain why an entire high school is on fire?" said Chalmers.

"No time, we'd better get the hell out of this school." said Skinner.

Later; everyone in the building was out of the school which continued to burn as four fire trucks appeared.

"I want to know who was responsible for starting this fire." said Chalmers.

Clone Bobby threw his lighter in a garbage can.

"They'll never find out." said Clone Bobby.

However; he was doused by some water.

"Sorry." said a fire woman.

She then moved the hose away.

Clone Bobby was very wet and eventually started to cruple up into a ball of paper.

Lori, Theresa, and Duncan who saw the whole thing became shocked.

"That explains a lot." said Duncan.

"How-How could this have happened?" said Lori.

Theresa inspected the dead Clone Bobby.

"Photograph paper." said Theresa, "I may have a feeling that Mr Krabs had something to do with this."

"Agreed." said Duncan.

At the Krusty Krab; Mr Krabs was shaking the still sleeping Bobby.

"Wake up, you're wasting me good money." said Mr Krabs.

Then a window breaking sound was heard and Mr Krabs turned to see an angry Lori at the door.

"Uh oh." said Mr Krabs.

"You made Bobby work on school days?" said Lori.

Mr Krabs gulped.

"So what if I did? Me own boy Spongebob's at a convention, he won't know a thing about this." said Mr Krabs.

Then an angry Spongebob appeared.

"What's this about a teenager working on school days which is against many labor laws?" said Spongebob.

Mr Krabs gulped.

"There's no labor laws being broken." said Mr Krabs.

Bobby woke up still very tired and looked at Lori and Spongebob.

"What the, Nicole Kidman with Danny Devito? That would make for quite a film duo." said Bobby.

Spongebob approached Bobby.

"Nope, not even close Santiago." said Spongebob.

Bobby is shocked.

"Huh?" said Bobby.

"You've had a long week, just get some sleep." said Spongebob.

He placed Bobby's head on a pillow and the teenager instantly fell asleep.

Everyone looked at Krabs

"What I may be a boss to three people, but I had a clone of him going to school for him. Besides, I needed a frycook." said Krabs.

The others shook their heads.

"You weren't even aware of Bobby working here until three days ago." said Squidward.

"Okay Bobby, let's get you home and into bed." said Lori.

She picked Bobby up bridal style and walked off.

Spongebob chuckled.

"I'll admit that's very weird, but who am I to judge?" said Spongebob.

He walked into the kitchen.

Mr Krabs sighed.

"Good thing nothing else bad'll happen." said Mr Krabs.

Then an angry Scrooge McDuck appeared.

"You tried to have me own nephews pose as a teenager?" said Scrooge.

Mr Krabs became shocked.

"Good luck with that." said Squidward.

"Who the barnacles are you supposed to be?" said Mr Krabs.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in all of Duckberg, and toughest explorer ever." said Scrooge.

Mr Krabs gulped.

"Tartar sauce." said Mr Krabs.


	7. Back to the Loud Future

Back at the theater; the majority of the Sonic Underground and Lana were still outside the theater.

"Such a shame that Howard cant be here to see the movie tonight." said Randy.

"Well what'd you expect, he's under house arrest, and has an ankle monitor just to make sure he doesn't break his appointed curfew." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, such a shame." said Kai.

"Oh really?" Asked a Voice.

Everyone saw Howard.

"How?" Asked Lana.

"I cut off my ankle monitor and left it in my bedroom." said Howard.

Ray chuckled.

"I can't even wear an ankle monitor." said Ray, "Besides, if the law figures out that you're out here past your curfew, they'll arrest you again."

"Yeah right." said Howard.

Then a 2018 stingray corvette parked in front of the group and they noticed it.

The windows rolled down and Meek was revealed to be driving the car and Lincoln, Joey, and Pauline were in the back seat.

Meek turned to the group.

"What do you think of these wheels?" said Meek.

Howard spits on it

"It's ugly." He said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted someone

Everyone turned and saw Donut Cop {Amazing world of gumball}

Howard became shocked.

"Uh oh." Howard said before running off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Donut cop yelled before running after Howard.

"I warned him." said Ray.

The group turned to the car.

"That's a nice car you've got." said Ben.

Meek's group then exited the car.

"Thanks, I designed it myself." said Meek.

Howard & Donut Cop ran by the car again.

"What's happening?" Asked Meek.

"We've been waiting here for days for the midnight premiere to the Justice League film." said Sonic, "You?"

"Same reason." said Lincoln.

Joey chuckled.

"I ain't passing on an opportunity like this." said Joey.

Howard and Donut Cop then ran into the car, causing it to explode.

Everyone became shocked.

"Hey, that was an awesome car." said Randy.

"Wait for it." said Meek.

Everyone then became confused.

The car parts then zapped each other before putting themselves back together.

Everyone became shocked again.

"Wow." said Luna.

"I know right, I used some of Wreck Gar's DNA to build this thing." said Meek.

However; Howard and Donut Cop ran to the car again and it flew to the sun.

The car then teleported back to the area before surrounding itself in a forcefield.

"So many attatchments." said Meek, "It even has one to stop two people from always fighting each other."

A turret then appeared from the car's hood and fired two beams at Howard, surrounding him in plasma chains.

Howard became shocked at Donut cop grabbed him and walked off.

"Yep, all good." said Meek.

"So, anything League related happen recently?" said Randy.

"Well, we helped Green Lantern and Stargirl with a robot problem just thirty minutes ago." said Pauline, "It only took ten seconds."

"Yep." said Joey.

"Then where's the president?" said Randy.

"Killed him and ate his corps." said Joey.

Everyone became shocked.

"Got you didn't I? Don't worry he's alright, AP said he's doing something important." said Joey.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a nightclub; AP was on a stage singing karaoke.

"First I was afraid, I was petrefied, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side, but then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong." AP sang.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah I'll bet." said Trent.

"He must be really worked up ever since the incident on the Watchtower." said Ben.

"I'll say." said Howard who was chewing on something.

Everyone looked at Howard.

"What?" said Howard.

"Nevermind." said Sonic.

Meek chuckled.

"At least a very serious time paradox wasn't created when I fixed things just two days after being made a Leagure." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"You created a time paradox?" said Kai.

Meek nodded.

"If that did happen, then we'd have knowledge of such a thing." said Luna.

"No you wouldn't, the reason I say so is because if you were the one who made the paradox, then you'd have knowledge of the other timeline you created." said Sonic, "Take it from a guy who has done such a thing."

"Also I ate Donut Cop." saod Howard.

Everyone just stared at Howard.

"So what happened with your time travel incident?" said Lincoln.

Meek chuckled.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell it anyways." Meek said as the scene changed to him and Wart sitting on a street bench.

Then Cavendish and Dakota appeared in their own time vehicle and got out.

"So what's for lunch?" said Dakota.

"How should I know, we just got here." said Cavendish.

The two walked off as Meek and Wart saw the car.

"Yuck, that's ugly." said Wart.

Meek sighed.

"If you hate it so much, then don't look at it." said Meek.

"To late for that. Somebody better change it." said Wart.

Meek growled and stood up.

He walked towards the car and pulled out his big wrench before doing some work on the car, changing it into a 2018 Ford Fusion.

Wart inspected the car.

"Oh yeah, that's very nice." said Wart.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure this thing has time bubble juice." said Meek.

"Shut up." said Wart.

Meek got into the vehicle.

"Oh yeah, very spaceous. This is definetly perfect for those two guys." said Meek.

Wart looked in the car and saw something.

"What's this button do?" said Wart.

He reached for a button, shocking Meek.

"DON'T PUSH A THING!" yelled Meek.

But the warthog pushed the button and the car instantly disappeared with Meek as well.

Wart became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Wart.

Cavendish and Dakota appeared and became shocked.

"Hey where's our car?" said Dakota.

In the 90's; a time portal opened up in a city and the time vehicle emerged from it before the portal closed up.

Meek looked at his surroundings.

"Where the heck am I?" said Meek.

He looked at the date and became shocked.

"Oh boy, I'd better get out of here." said Meek.

He tried to start the car, but it kept on sputtering.

"Dang it." said Meek.

He got out of the car and pushed it over to a parking meter before putting four quarter's inside of it.

Meek then popped the hood of the car and inspected everything.

"Gonna need some more juice, but unfortunatley, the time bubble stuff doesn't exist in this time. Maybe I can make some with the ingredients needed to make time bubble juice." said Meek.

He turned around and saw a Wal Mart across the street.

"Good timing." said Meek.

He walked to the store.

Later; Meek had a shopping cart full of bubble juice, a metal mixing bowl, a car funnel, and some other stuff and walked to a checkstand.

He pulled out his wallet and saw several dollar bills inside of it.

"This'll do." said Meek.

He put his wallet in his jacket just as he was being bumped from behind.

"Alright, what's the big I-"Meek said before turning around to see a younger Lynn Loud Sr with a basket of groceries, "Have no idea what to say right now."

"Say what you want to right now." said Lynn Sr.

Meek chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just a little difficult for me to be speaking to someone I'm familiar with." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became confused.

"Familiar with, who are you?" said Lynn Sr.

"What if I were to say that I'm the possible future son in law you don't want?" said Meek.

Lynn Sr became mad.

"Why you little." Lynn Sr said before he began strangling Meek.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" yelled a voice.

The two turned around to see the future Rita Loud and Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Uh, this guy was choking on a few Lego pieces and I was trying to help get them out." said Lynn Sr.

"That's not it, you were strangling him." said Rita.

She huffed before walking off.

Lynn Sr turned to Meek in anger before letting go.

"Thanks a lot you shmuck, you ruined what was love at first sight." said Lynn Sr.

"You wouldn't know what love at first sight is if you were watching an old animated Disney movie." said Meek.

"I could have gotten lucky." Lynn Sr said before sighing and turning around, "Now I can't get it anymore."

He turned back around only to see that Meek was gone.

"Where'd he go?" said Lynn Sr.

Outside the store; Meek walked out with some grocery bag and approached the time vehicle.

"Alright then, now to get this time juice fixed." said Meek.

He then thought of something.

"Wait, I just kept Lynn Sr and Rita from ever falling in love, that must mean that I kept Luna and Lincoln from being born." said Meek.

He pulled out his smart phone and saw a photo of Luna and Lincoln hugging each other before sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness." said Meek.

The photo then changed to the two sibblings still hugging, but now were very muscular, shocking Meek.

"No, no, no, definetly screwed up time." said Meek.

" _Hold on._ " Lincoln's voice said before the scene changed back to the theater, "There's no way we'd even exist if our parent's hadn't of fallen in love."

"Even I agree with that." said Ludo who walked by.

"Time works in strange ways." said Sonic, "So who was the father in that timeline you made?

The scene changed back to Meek looking at his photo's from his phone before switching to one of the whole Loud family, only for it to change with Lynn Sr being replaced by Gaston and all the children to become very buff, even Lily.

The scene quickly changed back to the theater where the band was very shocked.

"Then why'd you restore time to the way it was, anyone would have wished for Gaston to be their father." said Ben.

"I know, but there is such a thing as to much." said Meek.

The scene changed back to Meek checking his photo's on the phone before putting the phone away.

"I'd better set things right, but how?" said Meek.

He did some thinking.

Later; Lynn Sr was walking down a sidewalk looking at a piece of paper.

"Tony's Resturant alleyway at eight PM." He read.

He became confused.

"What's that all about?" said Lynn Sr.

He continued to walk off and saw a place called Tony's Resturant.

"This is the place." said Lynn Sr.

He walked over to the alleyway and saw Rita, becoming shocked.

"What the?" said Lynn Sr.

Rita turned to Lynn Sr and became mad.

"I know you, you're the guy who was abusing that human like animal." said Rita.

"I wasn't abusing him, I was just-"Lynn Sr said before being interrupted by someone.

"Ah welcome, welcome." said a voice.

The two turned to see Meek dressed like Tony from Lady and the Tramp.

"Welcome to my family's resturant, I'm a Tony and I'll be your chef for today." Meek said in an Italian accent.

The two humans were confused.

"Huh?" said Rita.

"Come, come, sit down and enjoy yourselves." said Meek.

He sat the two down at a table that included a red and white checkered cloth, a champagne bottle with a lit candle on it and some forks.

"Let me get you started on some spaghetti and meatballs." said Meek.

He walked into the kitchen and chuckled.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Meek said in his own accent.

He then stuck a spoon in a pot and pulled out tons of spaghetti and meatballs before placing them on a plate and walking out.

"And now for your meal, the best spaghetti in town." Meek said in his italian accent, "On the house."

He then walked off again.

"Eh, at least we get free food." said Lynn Sr.

He grabbed a fork and ate some spaghetti followed by Rita.

"Not bad." said Rita.

They heard accordion music playing and saw Meek walk out with an accordion in hand, followed by a younger Mick Swagger who was playing a lute.

"For this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte." Meek sang.

" _Hold up, hold everything, stop the presses._ " Howard's voice yelled before the scene changed back to the theater, "There is no way you could have gotten a guy like Mick Swagger to help you out in this situation."

Meek punched Howard.

"You're an idiot, Mick Swagger's music carrer has lasted for forty years." said Meek.

The story then resumed and Meek was still singing.

"Huh, dinner and a show." said Lynn Sr.

He and Rita then ate some spaghetti but didn't notice that they had the same piece of pasta and were closing in on each other before kissing each other.

Rita backed away blushing.

Lynn Sr then used his fork to push a meatball towards Rita and the two looked at each other before smiling.

Meek and Mick Swagger stopped playing their istruments.

"Enjoy the moonlight." said Meek.

He and Mick walked back into the kitchen.

"You had me perform just to make sure those two got together? Mate, you can't force love on two people." said Mick.

"At this point, I can and I have to." Meek said in his original accent.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the photo of the Loud Family with Gaston as the father and the photo changed back to the way it was.

"And I did it." said Meek.

He put his phone away and turned to Mick.

"Alright, you know what to do right?" said Meek.

"Sure mate, wait till 2011 and find some kid named Meek and give him a purple guitar with words of wisdom on the back of it." said Mick.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, that's what you should do." said Meek.

He walked off as the story ended.

"So yeah, it's odd that I'm the reason Mick gave me that guitar in the first place." said Meek, "But hey, I did restore time back to normal with no consequences."

Joey looked on the other side of the street and became shocked.

"Uh guys, there's a giant rat across the street." said Joey.

Everyone turned to see an alive Master Splinter walking out a building with a bonsai tree, shocking them.

"What did you do to cause this?" said Trent.

"I may have drove into some mutated armored man and accidentally pushed him into tons of hot hydrophloric acid before he could kill the rat." said Meek.

"Why is there a giant rat across the street, can I kill it?" said Joey.

Sonic and Lana winked to each other.

"Yeah, we've seen him around several times in Toon Manor." said Sonic.

"He's a very tough critter." said Lana.

Everyone but Joey and Pauline chuckled.

"You got to get down low, make sure he doesn't see you." said Sonic.

"Go for the knees, that way he won't be able to do a thing." said Lana.

Joey nodded.

"Alright." said Joey.

"Now take him out." said Sonic.

Joey screamed and ran towards Splinter.

"This is going to be awesome." said Lana.

Splinter then turned around very fast and did a low sweep on Joey's knocking him on his back before the rat put a foot on the kids chest.

The rat then chuckled.

"Giant rat one, vice president of America zero." said Splinter.

Sonic and Lana fist bumped each other.

"We should fool more unsuspecting people into trying to take out a ninja master rat." said Lana.

"Totally." said Sonic.


	8. Movie Time

In the theater; the group was starting to sit down in recliners.

"Oh yeah, these seats feel really good." said Lincoln.

Sonic nodded.

"I know, this is the theater I go to whenever I find a movie of interest." said Sonic.

He then grabbed a handle on his recliner and pulled it up, making the leg rest pop up.

"Ohhh." Sonic said before leaning back, making the back rest go down, "Ohhhhhh."

"Very nice Chandler Bing." said Ray.

Lana smiled.

"You know Sonic this also reminds me of how we went on a mission from Chief Quimby to help the Justice League." said Lana.

Everyone turned to Sonic.

"You helped out the League?" said Kai.

"Story for another time." said Sonic.

Joey and Pauline sat down on one recliner and snuggled up next to each other.

"Oh, nice seats, I should come to this theater more often." said Joey.

Pauline nodded before wrapping her arms around Joey.

"Same here." said Pauline.

"Still can't beleive I was tricked by a blue hedgehog and a six year old with no front teeth into trying to attacking a mutant rat who knew martial arts." said Joey.

Sonic smirked.

"It's always easy to fool someone who hasn't met Splinter." said Sonic.

"I know how that felt." said Lana.

"Definetly worth the three day wait to see Justice League." said Sonic.

Pauline shook her head at the two before turning back to Joey.

"Probably would have been the same story if you had AP and the two of you were in your hero form." said Pauline.

Joey sighed.

"Yeah, could have been." said Joey.

The pink haired girl then kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Doesn't change my opinion on you though." said Pauline.

Then Lori and an awake Bobby entered the theater and sat down on one recliner.

The others noticed the two.

"Bobby, what're you doing here after working non stop for three days?" said Trent.

"Couldn't sleep." said Bobby.

Randy scoffed.

"That's surprising since a crustaceous cheapskate made you work every morning." said Randy.

Bobby punched Randy

"Just because I couldn't sleep doesn't mean he's cheap anymore." said Bobby

The others chuckled.

"Mr Krabs no longer cheap? Yeah right." said Ben.

"Twenty dollars says he's going to relapse back to his old ways the next time he appears in a fanfiction." said Sonic.

"I'll take that action. And raise thirty dollars." said Lori.

Lana pulled out some stuff from her pocket.

"I'll bet some jawbreakers and a vitamin C tablet." said Lana.

Everyone stared at the little girl.

"What, it's cold and flu season." said Lana.

"It's always cold and flu season in Toon City." said Howard.

The theater then became dark.

"Shh, the film's starting." said Kai.

Everyone nodded before turning to the screen.

"If I could be anyone that's already in the Justice League, it would be the Flash obviously." said Sonic.

"Wonder Woman for me." said Lana. "But I wish SuperGirl was in this movie."

"Then it would only focus on her." said Ray.

"Aquaman, Cyborg & Flash didn't have movies and they're in the movie." said Lana. "So why not the Girl Of Steel?"

Ray nodded at that.

"Good point." He said.

"At least Aquaman is getting his own movie." said Ben.

"But not till next year." said Trent.


End file.
